Indiana Jones et le disque de Phaistos
by MellePsyche
Summary: Et voici une nouvelle aventure de notre cher Indiana Jones, que nous retrouvons pour une fois aux côtés d'une miss qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Parce que franchement, Eva et Willie... ben franchement quoi. Y a que Marion Ravenwood qui vaille le coup.
1. Chapter 1

**Indiana Jones et le disque de Phaistos**

-Université de New York, 1941-

**I**

Marcus Brody entra brusquement dans le bureau d'Indiana Jones, la démarche assurée, et lui mit de force un journal entre les mains.

- Vous auriez pu frapper, Marcus, dit Indiana, sans se départir de son flegme habituel.

Excusez-moi, mais c'est de toute importance. Regardez-moi ça ! Indy lança un coup d'œil bref sur la couverture du journal, et changea de physionomie.

Sir Arthur Evans est mort !

Un si éminent confrère ! Indiana se pencha de plus près sur l'article, et sembla réfléchir intensément.

Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous, Marcus. Je l'ai vu il y a peu, et il était en pleine forme. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire d'accident cardio-vasculaire. Brody lui lança un petit sourire.

J'étais sur que vous diriez cela, Indy. Je vous connais trop bien.

D'autant qu'il était sur le point de faire une grande découverte. Encore plus importante que celle de son disque.

Celui trouvé à Phaistos, et que l'on a encore jamais réussi à déchiffrer ?

Celui-là même. Brody sourit et dit sur un ton qu'il voulut anodin :

Les vacances arrivent, Indiana. L'interpellé lui rendit son sourire :

Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Brody. C'est entendu, nous partirons samedi. Indiana replia le journal de Marcus et le mit sous son bras. En attendant, j'ai encore quelque cours à donner, dit-il en prenant sa serviette. A bientôt, Marcus.

En entrant dans sa salle, Indiana Jones posa son journal sur son bureau et des dizaines de paires d'yeux féminins se posèrent sur lui. Une seule étudiante s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le journal, ainsi que sur la photo du disque qui l'ornait, contrairement à ses collègues. C'était une toute petite jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne, et aux grands yeux bleus.

Quand le cours fut terminé, comme à l'accoutumée, une horde d'étudiantes se rua dans le bureau de l'éminent professeur pour lui poser des questions insignifiantes et lui adresser des compliments à peine voilés sur son intelligence et sa beauté. Indiana Jones ne cherchait même plus à les éviter. Quand elles se furent enfin évaporées, il ne resta plus dans l'encadrement de la porte que la toute jeune femme, silencieuse et décidée.

Mademoiselle Carpentier ? Je n'aurais pas cru vous voir un jour dans mon bureau. Vous avez des problèmes ?

Non, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Indy se leva et alla fermer la porte pour plus de tranquillité. Il retourna s'assoire derrière son bureau.

Je vous écoute. La demoiselle fixa le journal qu'il avait posé devant lui, et sortit de son corsage une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une reproduction en miniature du disque de Phaistos représenté sur la couverture. Elle le passa autour de son cou et le posa sur le journal. Indy était visiblement ébahi.

Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? Ce n'est pas possible… Evans a trouvé la seule en 1908, il n'en existe nulle part ailleurs…Et depuis tout ce temps les fouilles en Crète n'ont rien mis à jour de pareil. Vous l'avez reproduite ? La jeune fille nia d'un mouvement de tête.

Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, elle fait partie de mon héritage. Tout ce que je sais de cette pièce c'est qu'elle a été transmise de femmes en femmes dans notre famille depuis des générations. Et son origine en a été oubliée. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Si cela peut ? Mais bien sûr ! Je pars en Crête d'ici quelques jours, et ce médaillon pourrait m'être très utile. Vous avez suivi les travaux d'Evans ? Demanda-t-il d'un autre ton.

Evidemment.

Alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce disque est écrit dans un dialecte que personne n'a encore su déchiffrer. Pourriez-vous me prêter le vôtre ?

J'y tiens beaucoup, répondit-elle en le remettant autour de son cou. Alors, pour éviter de le perdre, je viens avec vous.

Pardon ?

Je veux venir avec vous en Crète pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

Cela peut-être dangereux.

Je le sais. Mais vous y allez bien, vous.

Oui, mais moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'aventures. La jeune fille ne parut pas troublée et répliqua :

Vous avez tort de me sous-estimer. Vous ne devez avoir connu que des jeunes femmes dans le genre de celles qui ont envahi votre bureau tout à l'heure. Ça ne fait rien. La jeune femme tourna les talons, et lança, arrivée à la porte :

J'irai tout de même, avec ou sans votre aide. Indiana Jones la retint :

Attendez, Miss Carpentier ! Je m'excuse. Je serai ravi de vous inviter. Départ samedi matin. Et prévoyez des tenues…plus pratiques, dit-il en parcourant des yeux son corsage et sa petite jupe. Miss Carpentier lui lança un sourire de gratitude, et Indy referma la porte sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Le samedi matin arriva rapidement. Indiana Jones et Marcus Brody accueillirent Miss Carpentier avec un sourire gêné en voyant la taille des valises qu'elle avait absolument tenu à emmener avec elle. Elles furent chargées tant bien que mal dans le petit avion privé et l'appareil s'éleva bientôt dans les airs. Miss Carpentier, tout le long de la manœuvre de décollage, resta crispée à ses accoudoirs. Indy se mit à rire en la voyant agir ainsi.

Visiblement, vous n'avez jamais pris l'avion, je me trompe ? Miss Carpentier prit un air qui se voulait sûre d'elle.

Allons, avouez-le…

Et, bien, non. Et c'est assez impressionnant, ma foi. Indy se fit plus tendre.

Regardez dehors, on survole déjà l'océan Atlantique. La jeune fille n'osa pas.

Allez-y, dit-il en faisant un signe d'encouragement. Elle se pencha vers le hublot et se recula en vitesse.

On est toujours impressionné la première fois. Ça laisse un grand souvenir. Moi j'avais cinq ans.

Si jeune ?

C'est ce qui m'a, entre autres, donné l'envie de devenir archéologue. Et vous ?

Je n'ai jamais voyagé autrement qu'entre la France et l'Amérique, et c'était en bateau.

Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie de poursuivre ces études ?

A vrai dire, un goût immense pour les grands mystères de l'Histoire... Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de finir comme toutes les autres, entre mon mari, la cuisine et les enfants.

Vous êtes une jeune femme très indépendante. Indy changea de sujet de conversation. Alors vous venez de France ?

Je suis née là-bas. Je suis venue ici pour avoir la vie qui me plaisait, et être libre tout simplement.

Une femme courageuse en plus, ajouta Indy.

Si on veut.

Comment vous appelez-vous ? La jeune fille hésita.

Elise. Mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Lily. Ça fait plus… américain.

J'aime beaucoup votre prénom original. Lily ne répondit rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion arrivait à destination de Cnossos. En descendant les marches, Lily fut assaillie par la lumière crue et la chaleur qui régnaient ici. Indiana Jones semblait, lui, comme à son habitude, imperturbable. Des porteurs entourèrent les trois visiteurs.

Ravi de vous revoir, professeur Jones, dit l'un d'eux. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de vos bagages !

Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aider mademoiselle, répondit-il en désignant Lily qui se débattait avec ses valises. Un second porteur intervint.

Vos chambres vous attendent au Minos Palace. Mais mademoiselle…?

Est avec moi. L'interrompit-il. Un imprévu. L'imprévue lui lança un regard noir.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, il ne restait plus une seule chambre de libre. Indy proposa pour la jeune fille un lit d'appoint que l'on placerait dans la sienne.

Vous auriez pu au moins me demander mon avis, lança Lily quand ils entrèrent. En voyant la vétusté du meuble, Indiana acquiesça.

Oui, certes. Mais vous êtes courageuse et prête à tout, vous me l'avez dit vous-même. Lily haussa les épaules d'un mouvement hautain, et s'effondra sur le lit de camp qui grinça affreusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**IV**

Lily et Indiana retrouvèrent dehors la chaleur écrasante de cette matinée crétoise. Se sachant plus libre, Lily exulta :

Il n'est pas question que je supporte des gens pareils ! Vous allez vous débrouiller pour que nous n'ayons plus affaire à eux ! Puis elle murmura : Ils ont fait trop de mal autour de moi… Indy la regarda d'un air gêné.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez un effort. D'autant plus que leur présence ici n'est pas normale, et je sais de quoi je parle. Depuis quelques temps, je retrouve les nazis sur tous les sites où il y aurait le moindre objet qui pourrait leur apporter encore plus de puissance.

Par exemple ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Eh bien…J'ai été mêlé quelque peu à leur découverte de l'Arche d'Alliance…il y a six ans.

Oui, cette histoire a fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'Université.

Vraiment ? Mais j'avais pris toutes mes dispositions pour qu'elle soit entourée du plus grand secret !

Oui, mais vos étudiantes suivent de très près tous vos faits et gestes. Vous devriez le savoir.

Et vous ?

Personnellement, je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'aspect scientifique de vos aventures. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement d'accord avec vos méthodes. Indy fit la moue... puis repartit dans ses pensées.

Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Je sais qu'à part l'Arche d'Alliance, les autres objets mythiques que les allemands recherchent sont le Saint Graal et la Lance de Longin, fit-il en énumérant les objets sur ses doigts. Aucun rapport avec le Palais de Cnossos…et surtout aucun profit à tirer ici.

Vous oubliez la Cité perdue d'Atlantide, Mr Jones.

Pardon ?

Parmi les trésors qu'ils recherchent. Platon suggère qu'en réalité, l'Atlantide, c'était la Crète. Or nous y sommes, non ? Indiana fut impressionné par la réponse de Lily. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours fait partie de ses meilleurs élèves, même si elle était aussi la plus discrète.

Votre théorie est assez juste, Miss Carpentier., mais il n'y a à ma connaissance aucun « objet magique » lié à la légende de l'Atlantide et qu'ils pourraient rechercher.

Là encore, vous faites erreur. Il y en a plusieurs. D'abord, le Saint Graal, dont vous venez de parler. Selon certaines légendes, les Atlantides en fuyant leur Cité auraient emporté leurs cultes avec eux, c'est à dire jusque dans les îles britanniques, notamment celle d'Avalon. Et parmi ces cultes, se trouvait celui du Saint Graal, qui est aussi le vase de l'élixir de jouvence concocté par les druides de l'île de Mona.

C'est une théorie complexe et tirée par les cheveux, qui aurait pu être acceptable si je n'avais pas moi-même trouvé le Graal il y a quatre ans... Lily le fixa, éberluée.

Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Indy lui lança un sourire mystérieux.

Une de mes…nombreuses aventures, comme vous dites.

Et… qu'est-il devenu ?

Il a disparu sous les ruines du temple où il était conservé.

Avec vous, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle sourit. Un tel trésor …Vraiment…Lily secoua la tête.

Mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

Mouis… Indy changea de conversation.

Et les autres « objets mythiques » dont vous vouliez me parler ? Fit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Et bien, les statues de prêtresse aux serpents.

Elles sont seulement destinées à garder les entrées. Vous devriez le savoir. Lily affecta un air pincé.

Et puis, le disque de Phaistos, tout simplement... dit-elle en sortant la petite chaîne de son corsage. Indy voulut la saisir, mais elle fut plus rapide et le disque disparut sous le tissu blanc.

Là par contre, je m'avoue vaincu. En le déchiffrant, peut-être que tout s'éclaircira. En attendant, je vais me pencher sur la lecture du journal d'Evans.

Vous ne trouvez pas que vous l'avez obtenu un peu trop facilement, ce journal ?

Effectivement, répondit Indy en l'ouvrant. Lily le lui prit des mains.

Moi j'aime toujours savoir la fin des histoires, dit-elle. Et elle ouvrit le journal à la dernière page. Indy fixa les restes de feuilles déchirées, puis les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

Belle intuition. Je sens qu'il va falloir retrouver nos allemands pour une petite discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent de bonne heure pour se rendre sur le chantier archéologique d'Evans. Le lit de camp n'avait pas contribué à rendre Lily de meilleure humeur. La poussière ocre qui se soulevait en nuages épais leur irritait les yeux. Lily marchait derrière, son chapeau cloche abaissé loin sur ses yeux pour la protéger. Indiana Jones repéra un ouvrier et se dirigea vers lui.

Où pourrais-je trouver le responsable du chantier, s'il vous plait ? Lui demanda-t-il en grec. L'homme le dévisagea.

Il n'y a plus d'activité ici depuis qu'Evans est mort. Mais des allemands sont arrivés il y a deux jours pour reprendre seuls les fouilles. Vous pouvez toujours aller les voir… Mais, ils n'aiment pas trop les américains. Et encore moins qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires.

Nous venons reprendre les travaux.

Ah, dans ce cas… Lily jeta un regard étonné à Indy.

Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle. Et quand ils se furent éloignés de l'ouvrier :

Non, mais maintenant oui. Nous pourrons ainsi mener notre enquête plus facilement.

Et vous avez des éléments concrets pour attester de notre présence ici ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. J'en fais mon affaire.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans les salles du palais de Cnossos. La plupart avaient été repeintes selon les théories qu'Evans avaient formulées d'après ses recherches, c'est-à-dire dans des teintes vives et en grande majorité rouges.

Personnellement, dit Lily, ce n'est pas là ma vision de l'archéologie. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de repeindre les temples grecs ou romains selon leurs couleurs d'origine. Je considère plutôt cela comme un sacrilège.

Tout a fait d'accord avec vous.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Vous ne vous privez pas de tout détruire sur les sites où vous êtes en mission.

Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? Répondit Indiana d'un air faussement vexé. Et puis, ce n'est jamais vraiment ma faute. Lily sourit pour elle en entendant tant d'hypocrisie.

Des voix résonnèrent dans une salle non loin.

Voilà nos allemands, dit Indy. Au détour d'un couloir, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec eux.

Professeur Jones ! Lança le plus grand. Vous ici ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Lily le dévisagea méchamment. Il portait un uniforme de colonel SS.

On vous trouve toujours là où il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à découvrir.

Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous. Le colonel se tut quelques instants, puis :

Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

L'Université de New York nous envoie reprendre les travaux d'Evans.

Vraiment ?

Absolument. L'air certain d'Indiana convainquit momentanément le colonel.

J'aurais besoin de voir les notes d'Evans. Histoire de voir où il en était à avant de mourir. Indiana fit un pas en avant pour entrer dans la salle, mais l'autre homme, qui était petit et trapu, lui en barra l'entrée. Le colonel lança un regard dissuasif à son acolyte.

Voyons, Heiberg, Jones est un collègue.

Heiberg s'écarta et le colonel fit signe à Indiana de rentrer. La salle ressemblait plus à un quartier général qu'à une ancienne salle du trône. Evans avait dû en faire sa salle de travail, mais les allemands avaient achevé de la remplir avec leurs drapeaux et leurs armes nazis. Lily entra avec une moue de dégoût. Indy repéra un carnet de croquis sur la table faite d'une planche et de tréteaux. Il avança la main pour le saisir, mais le colonel le devança.

Les notes de ce pauvre Evans…Faites-en bon usage, dit-il en plaçant le cahier dans les mains d'Indy. Heiberg lança un regard contrarié et étonné au colonel.

Vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais nous resterons ici encore quelque temps. J'ai des ordres de mon côté. Nous mènerons donc nos fouilles en parallèle. Et… mais votre compagne n'a pas l'air ravi à cette idée, dit-il en regardant Lily.

Indiana donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille, et celle-ci afficha un sourire forcé.

Nous étions en train de quitter les lieux, dit le colonel en raccompagnant les deux américains de force vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, Heidberg lança au colonel :

- Pourquoi lui avez vous donné le journal ?

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je lui ai _tou_t donné, Heidberg. Vous êtes un peu trop naïf parfois.., dit ce dernier, sarcastique, en sortant quelques pages arrachées de son uniforme.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Les deux jeunes gens firent demi-tour, mais le colonel et Heidberg s'étaient volatilisés. L'ouvrier qu'avait questionné Indy les aborda.

Monsieur ?

Oui ?

Je pense savoir quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous intéresser…J'ai suivi malgré moi votre conversation avec le colonel et…je sais certains éléments à propos d'Evans qui…

Je vous écoute, l'interrompit Indiana.

Quelqu'un peut entendre, dit l'homme, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Disons que… Il hésita. Je préférerai que nous trouvions un endroit plus commode pour discuter, dit-il en le dirigeant vers la sortie du chantier. Puis il réfléchit quelques instants. Rendez-vous ce soir à neuf heures au bar « Le Pyrrhos », lâcha-t-il. Demandez Roméo au patron.

Et il s'enfuit en se donnant des mines de bête traquée. Indy et Lily se regardèrent quelques secondes, et Lily leva un sourcil sceptique. Ils remontèrent dans la jeep poussiéreuse qu'ils avaient louée et le chauffeur les reconduisit vers l'hôtel où les attendaient Marcus Brody. Celui-ci était assis, les jambes croisées, dans un des grands fauteuils du vestibule d'entrée, à moitié dissimulé par les branches d'un palmier nain en pot. Il était plongé dans un grand journal, l'air visiblement très absorbé. Indy toussa.

J'étais en train de parcourir un article des plus intéressants, avant que vous ne me dérangiez par votre toux intempestive, Jones.

Ah, oui, et à quel sujet ?

Savez-vous qu'à la fin de la semaine va se produire un phénomène très rare ?

Non, mais je suppose que vous allez m'éclairer.

Et bien, il se trouve que dimanche à vingt-deux heures et dix-sept minutes très précises les sept planètes principales du système solaire vont se trouver parfaitement alignées. C'est un phénomène qui ne se produit qu'une fois tous les trois mille cinq cent ans. La Lune, La Terre, Mars, Mercure, Vénus, Jupiter et Vénus sur un axe parfait… N'est-ce pas formidable ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Alors si j'ai bien calculé, intervint Lily, le dernier alignement s'est produit à peu près à l'époque de l'incendie qui a ravagé le Palais de Cnossos. Indy et Marcus se tournèrent vers elle.

Quoi ?

Drôle de coïncidence, non ? Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire malin.

Vous m'étonnerez toujours, dit Indy en lui lançant, lui, un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

Mais, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Demanda Brody.

Je ne sais pas, mais ça a un rapport certain avec notre affaire, en tout cas.

Vous avez une imagination débordante.

Peut-être pas tant que ça, répliqua Indy. En tout cas, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Il changea de conversation pour raconter à Brody ce qui s'était passé sur le chantier.

C'était le colonel Jelinek ? Indy acquiesça. Alors faites attention. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Le Pyrrhos n'avait, à première vue, pas l'air d'un bar des plus fréquentables. Il se situait légèrement en périphérie de la Ville, dans une petite rue mal éclairée. Sa façade était décrépite et sale. Lily ne put s'empêcher de mettre Indiana en garde contre d'éventuels dangers.

Vous avez peur ? Lui demanda –t-il.

Non, mais cet endroit ne m'a pas l'air d'être occupé par des enfants de chœur. Indy poussa la porte du bar et fut happé par la pénombre rouge et les volutes des fumées de cigares. Il se dirigea droit vers le barman.

Où est-ce que je peux trouver Roméo ? L'homme, sans un mot, tourna sa tête vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Indy abaissa légèrement son chapeau et entra, suivit de Lily. Ils descendirent quelques marches et débouchèrent dans une salle de jeux. Des tables rondes étaient occupées ça et là par des hommes absorbés dans leurs cartes, la cigarette à la bouche et le verre de whisky à la main. Le fameux Roméo jouait au billard dans le fond. Il aperçut le couple et se dirigea vers eux.

Mr Jones, Mademoiselle…Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Whisky s'il-vous plait. Roméo fit signe au serveur. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Lily.

Venez-en tout de suite aux faits, répondit-elle sèchement.

Très bien… Roméo lança un regard vers Indiana, cherchant dans ses yeux la complicité masculine face à la réaction de cette femme insolente, mais celui-ci ne lui envoya qu'un sourire désabusé par l'habitude. Ils prirent place sur les hauts tabourets placés devant le bar.

La nuit où Evans est mort, j'étais encore sur le chantier. Tous les autres étaient partis, mais moi, non. J'avais encore deux trois petites choses à faire, au sujet de cette porte.

Quelle porte ?

J'y reviendrais plus tard. Toujours est-il que Evans était encore là. Il travaillait toujours très tard, absorbé qu'il était dans ses recherches. Plusieurs voitures sont arrivées sur le site. Les deux allemands que vous connaissez sont sortis de la première. Je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs qu'ils soient vraiment autorisés à reprendre les fouilles, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. Enfin bref… Ces deux hommes, sans me voir, se sont dirigés vers le Palais. J'ai essayé de les suivre discrètement, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à surprendre leur conversation. Ce que j'ai entendu, en revanche, c'était le coup de feu. Lily sursauta. Oui, mam'zelle ; Evans n'est pas mort. Il a été assassiné. Lily se tourna vers Indiana.

Je m'en étais toujours douté, fit-il avec un geste pour prier Roméo de continuer.

Les Allemands se sont débarrassés de son corps en le jetant à la mer. Le lendemain, quand je suis revenu sur le chantier, ils avaient déjà fait courir le bruit d'une attaque cardiaque.

Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à la police ? S'insurgea Lily.

Vous rigolez ma p'tite dame ! Je préfères ça que d'avoir deux nazis collés au cul, sauf vot' respect.

Vous êtes un lâche !

Eh ben ouais, mais je tiens à ma peau ! Indy coupa court :

Si vous n'avez rien de plus à nous révéler, nous pouvons mettre fin à cette conversation.

Attendez ! Si, il y a autre chose : avec les gars nous venions juste de découvrir l'entrée d'une salle étrange dans l'aile ouest. Si je dis ça, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Elle était couverte de symboles bizarres. On n'a toujours pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Le soir de la mort d'Evans, c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ça m'intrigue, cette affaire-là. M'est avis qu'il y a un secret derrière tout ça, et que ça a un rapport avec les nazis.

Vraiment ?

Je pense qu'ils recherchent quelque chose de particulier. Car Evans, qui n'était pas très discret, avait tout révélé dans les journaux quelques jours auparavant, au sujet du cercle qu'il a trouvé à Phaistos.

Son indiscrétion lui aura coûté cher.

Mais que recherchent-ils ?

On dit qu'il y aurait un immense trésor. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. En tout cas ce IL, ils LE recherchaient déjà au Guatemala.

Pardon ?

Oui, c'était là qu'ils étaient avant de venir ici. Des rumeurs. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Roméo se tut quelques instants, reprit ses faux airs de bête traquée, et s'évanouit avec la souplesse d'un chat. . Lily voulu dire à Indy qu'il en faisait peut-être un petit peu trop, mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Evans assassiné ? Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais sans aucun doute ! Comment pouvez vous ne pas en être sûre ? Le colonel Jelinek est capable de tout.

Mais que faisaient-ils au Guatemala ?

Ça, Brody le saura mieux que nous.

Indy finit son verre de whisky d'un trait, reposa son feutre sur sa tête d'un geste sûr, en lissa le bord et entraîna Lily vers la sortie. Ils passèrent la porte pour retrouver la fraîcheur d'une nuit des plus obscures. Aucune clarté tombée des étoiles n'éclairait les rues étroites, et un silence suspect régnait. Lily avançait, occupée à ressasser leur conversation précédente. Indy, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit, repéra soudain des pas trop réguliers derrière eux. Il força Lily à accélérer la cadence, mais soudain le cercle de métal glacé d'un canon de revolver se posa sur sa nuque. Il stoppa net, et avec un réflexe admirable se retourna sur le champ pour saisir la main de son agresseur. Il abaissa le canon vers le sol et lui décocha un rude coup de genou qui le fit se plier en deux sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Indy lui tordit le bras en arrière pour le forcer à parler.

Qui te paye ? Hurla-t-il à l'homme penché sur le sol, le visage tordu de douleur. L'inconnu ne répondit pas aussi vite qu'il l'avait espéré aussi il renforça sa prise. L'homme hurla :

Un colonel ! Il m'a donné mille drachmes pour vous éliminer !

Un S.S. ?

Oui ! Mais lâchez-moi, vous allez me casser le bras !

J'aurais préféré ! Mais il lâcha le bras tout de même et l'homme s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Et que je ne te revoie plus !

Indiana et Lily continuèrent leur chemin, après qu'Indy eut ramassé le revolver que l'autre avait lâché.

J'ai l'impression que cette pierre a beaucoup d'importance…en tout cas plus qu'on ne l'aurait pu imaginer, dit Lily.

Tout ce qui appartient au passé a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux.

Je crois qu'il nous faudrait jeter un coup d'œil à cette porte dont nous a parlé Roméo.

Tout a fait d'accord avec vous. Mais avant, allons demander à Brody ce que ces allemands faisaient au Guatemala.

Ainsi fut fait. Marcus Brody leur répondit sur le champ qu'en réalité, ils recherchaient là-bas la civilisation perdue de L'Atlantide. Ils avaient déterré des cadavres vieux de plus de mille ans, à la morphologie du crâne inconnue jusque là. Ils avaient certes découvert une ancienne civilisation, mais pas celle qu'ils recherchaient.

C'est pourquoi, dit Indy, ils sont venus jusqu'ici alors.

Voilà qui corrobore ma thèse sur le trésor de l'Atlantide, conclut Elise Carpentier. Ça n'était pas si idiot que ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Lily et Indiana se rendirent immédiatement après sur le chantier. Indy alluma deux torches à l'entrée du palais, et en donna une à la jeune fille. Il ajusta sur son épaule la besace qui contenait tous ses instruments, et dont il ne se séparait jamais, pour entrer dans les profondeurs des couloirs. De nuit, le palais de Cnossos n'avait absolument pas le même aspect. L'air était froid et s'engouffrait avec des hurlements entre les épais murs de pierre. Les torches lançaient des lumières tremblotantes sur les peintures naïves. Lily se rapprocha d'Indy.

Vous avez peur ? Lui lança-t-il d'un air cynique.

Pas le moins du monde. Je cherchais simplement à ne pas vous perdre. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un de nos allemands nous retrouve ici.

Vous avez raison. Et il lui posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule.

Enlevez vos sales pattes de là, grimaça-t-elle en retirant la main avec brusquerie.

Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur ? Lily secoua la tête, navrée, et ne répondit rien. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à la croisée de trois nouveaux couloirs.

Et maintenant, où allons nous, princesse ?

A droite, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Et comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre ?

Je ne sais pas, intuition féminine, sans doute.

Alors dans ce cas, j'irais à gauche.

Faites donc ce qu'il vous plait, Monsieur Je-sais-tout.

ls se séparèrent ici, Indy avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et Lily une moue boudeuse. Les deux lumières des torches s'éloignèrent de part et d'autre dans l'obscurité.

Intuition féminine, pensa Indiana, non mais tu parles…

Il continua à avancer entre les couloirs et les salles, faisant confiance à sa légendaire sagesse d'archéologue pour trouver la fameuse porte. Il tourna plusieurs fois à droite, à gauche, prit de nombreux escaliers, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il était repassé plusieurs fois devant cette fameuse fresque où un jeune homme sautait au-dessus d'un taureau. Il soupira d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait pris ce palais pour le labyrinthe du minotaure.

Bon, vous aviez raison, Lily, cria-t-il. Mais où êtes-vous, bon sang ? Seul son écho lui répondit. Ce n'est pas vrai…

Il scruta les alentours et décida de monter les trois marches en face de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien là. Pourtant, il aperçut au fond du corridor une grande lumière. Il avança encore, et vit Lily plantée devant un mur que trois lampes à huile entouraient. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que ces torches étaient en réalité trois petites statues de prêtresse au serpent. Les flammes dansaient au bout des têtes de reptiles.

Mais comment diable avez-vous su que ces statues… ?

Il s'interrompit, fixant des yeux ronds sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait absorbée dans la contemplation du mur, et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Indy fit plusieurs fois des yeux le chemin entre le mur et la jeune fille. Alors, il compris tout. Sur le mur était dessinée, au milieu d'une série de signes incompréhensibles, une jeune crétoise aux yeux en amande et à la coiffure retenue par des bandelettes. Mais, chose étrange, cette jeune fille n'avait pas les yeux sombres communs aux crétois d'antan, ils étaient d'un bleu limpide. Cette jeune fille tenait dans sa main un disque tout semblable à celui de Lily et du professeur Evans.

Quant à Lily, elle était plongée dans une sorte de transe, et répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots, de plus en plus fort. Indiana l'écouta quelques secondes pour tenter de saisir le sens de ces paroles. Il connaissait presque toutes les langues existantes, pourtant celle-ci lui échappait totalement. Il savait que cela ressemblait un peu à du grec ancien, mais de loin et avec un accent des plus étranges, comme une chanson, telles les psalmodies des druides celtes.

Lily parlait toujours de plus en plus fort. Tout son corps était pris de tremblements, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant dans ses deux mains le médaillon. Soudain ses mains se mirent à rougir, elle les ouvrit, et Indy put voir le médaillon, comme incandescent, se mettre à flotter dans l'air. Celui-ci alla de lui-même s'encastrer dans le mur, à l'endroit précis où était dessiné celui de la jeune crétoise ; jeune fille qui ressemblait, Indy s'en rendit compte maintenant, de manière frappante à Elise Carpentier.

Le médaillon perdit alors instantanément sa couleur rouge vif, et se mit à fumer comme si on l'avait plongé dans l'eau. A cet instant précis, Lily arrêta sa litanie et s'effondra sur le sol. On aurait dit que sa transe l'avait épuisée. Les trois lumières disposées en triangle s'éteignirent. Indy posa sa torche en équilibre sur le mur et envoya quelques gifles magistrales dans la figure de la jeune fille. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Alors il la prit dans ses bras, coinça la torche comme il put, et entreprit de sortir du Palais tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'on avait assimilé ce palais au labyrinthe de roi Minos, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois, rageur. Deux heures après, il réussit enfin à en sortir, complètement épuisé, Lily toujours évanouie dans ses bras.

Une silhouette, après que la jeep eut démarrée, sortit à son tour du labyrinthe et regagna son campement. C'était Heidberg, qui les avait suivi, et avait assisté à toute la scène.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Lily se réveilla une heure plus tard, allongée dans le lit d'Indiana Jones. Elle n'osa pas demander qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de remplacer son tailleur habituel par une nuisette blanche, mais elle s'en doutait quelque peu. Indiana la veillait. De toutes façons, elle était encore plongée dans une brume épaisse qui résultait du choc qu'elle avait subi. Tout lui remonta à la mémoire d'un seul coup. Indy, voyant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, se tourna vers elle.

Vous allez mieux ? Lily acquiesça.

Je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire, dit-il d'une voix douce. Lily acquiesça. Et à partir de cet instant, elle ne s'arrêta plus de parler.

Je savais dès l'entrée du palais où se trouvait la porte, et je me suis dirigée droit vers elle.

Ce n'était pas une porte, c'était un mur. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

Vous allez me laisser continuer ? C'était La porte. Quand je me suis approchée de cette porte, donc, j'ai été prise comme d'un choc électrique. Mon corps était saisi de tremblements.

Ça, je l'ai bien vu.

Vous avez fini ? Indy fit le geste de se pincer la bouche. Lily reprit :

Alors, à ce moment là, tout autour de moi est apparu tel que c'était il y a 3500 ans. Toutes les peintures étaient comme neuves, il faisait grand jour, les toits n'étaient pas effondrés, et les statuettes étaient en parfait état. J'ai_ su_ qu'il me fallait les allumer. La jeune fille sur le mur, c'était moi. Car il n'y a que moi pour pouvoir ouvrir cette porte. Je le sentais. Instantanément des paroles me sont revenues en tête, vous savez, comme une vieille comptine qu'on chantait étant enfant, et qui vous revient soudain en mémoire d'un coup, à cause d'une odeur, d'un endroit… Et ces paroles, je vais vous dire ce qu'elle m'ont appris : je suis Euryanassa, réincarnation de la petite fille du roi Minos et dernière prêtresse sacrée du dieu Rhadamanthe. Moi seule ai le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Porte qui conduira au trésor qui s'y cache.

Quel trésor ?

Je ne saurais le dire. Depuis 3500 ans, depuis le grand incendie, cette porte est scellée. Certains disent que ce serait le taureau qu'aurait offert Poséidon à Minos, d'autres que ce serait la Porte d'un nouveau monde. Les gardiens du trésor ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Ils l'ont sellée d'un sort quand ils ont su que les Mycéniens allaient les envahir.

Je pense que nos allemands croient à la première hypothèse. Seuls les trésors palpables les intéressent. Or selon le journal d'Evans, que je viens de terminer, ce taureau, qui engendra la minotaure, a été moulé en or pur après sa mort. Et comme c'était, comme le dit la légende, le plus grand jamais rencontré, ça doit faire une petite fortune. Mais, avez-vous pris connaissance d'autre chose lors de votre…transe ?

Oui. Je sais que cette porte ne s'ouvre que lorsque les sept planètes du système solaire se trouvent parfaitement alignées.

Je me rappelle maintenant notre conversation avec Marcus. Vous aviez raison.

Oui. La dernière fois que la Porte a été ouverte, cela a déclenché une catastrophe sans précédent.

Laquelle ?

Mais le raz-de-marée, bien sûr. Il a en plus englouti la partie de l'île où se trouvaient les trois statues.

Pardon ?

Les statues des trois gardiens des enfers : les trois frères Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Minos était aussi un dieu. En fait, trois offrandes doivent être déposées aux pieds des statues au moment même où trois autres les sont auprès des statues des prêtresses au serpent. La jeune fille légataire de la pierre, autrement dit moi, doit être devant la Porte à ce moment même. Et alors la Porte s'ouvrira. Normalement.

Une offrande aux gardiens des Enfers ? Lily acquiesça. Alors je penche finalement plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Et notre nouveau monde serait en réalité le monde des morts. Mais que veulent dire alors les signes sur votre médaillon ?

Ça je n'en sais rien.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Evans a trouvé la Pierre non pas près de la Porte, mais au nord-est, à l'endroit le plus élevé du palais.

Oui, étrange, en effet. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre dimanche soir pour savoir.

C'est-à-dire demain.

Déjà ? Le temps passe vite ici…Lily bailla et s'étira sur le lit. Indy fit le geste de la repousser.

Voilà des jours que je dors sur le lit d'appoint…J'ai le dos en compote. Ne pourrions nous pas échanger au moins une fois ?

Ah non, pas question. Il posa un genou sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui fit une moue adorable.

S'il-vous plait…Il s'approcha encore plus près.

A une condition.

Laquelle ? Il s'approcha encore un peu, et l'embrassa. Lily, pour une fois, se laissa faire et ne dit rien.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un fracas épouvantable. Faute d'attention, ils n'avaient pas entendu quarante bottes militaires monter les escaliers de l'hôtel et défoncer la porte de leur chambre. Les allemands poussèrent Marcus Brody devant eux. Celui-ci cria :

Je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher, Indy !

Deux hommes se précipitèrent sur Lily et la bâillonnèrent. Le professeur Jones eût beau jouer des pieds et des mains, dépouillé de ses armes et de son fouet, il ne parvient pas la sauver. Les allemands repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, laissant Marcus Brody abasourdi et Indiana Jones dans une rage folle. Il enfila son blouson de cuir, attacha ses armes autour de sa taille et rajusta son chapeau pour dévaler les escaliers à leur suite. A la sortie de l'hôtel, il les vit tourner à droite au coin de la rue. Il sauta dans la jeep et démarra au quart de tour. Suivre trois voitures militaires dans les étroites rues crétoises n'était pas une mince affaire. Indy du éviter les piétons, renversa plusieurs étalages de fruits, faillit plus d'une fois perdre de vue ses ennemis. A la sortie de la ville, la vue était plus dégagée. Indy, en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient, sut immédiatement où ils allaient. Il fit mine de les perdre. Ils ne feraient rien à Lily, pensa-t-il, tant que lui ne se montrerait pas.

Il retourna à l'hôtel pour prendre le maximum d'armes, de munitions et de choses utiles, et retourna vers les ruines du palais de Phaistos, car c'était là, en effet, que s'étaient rendus les militaires. Les fouilles de ce site avaient été arrêtées deux ans auparavant, et constituaient a cachette parfaite. Indy arrêta la jeep à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale du palais, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il se faufila dans les couloirs, et entendit des voix :

Heidberg, il me semble que votre jeune protégée n'a pas envie de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Aidez-la à se délier la langue, s'il vous plait. Indiana entendit le claquement d'une gifle magistrale, et ferma les yeux en compatissant à la douleur de Lily. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien.

Pourtant, Heidberg, vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous avez vu hier ?

Oui mon colonel, absolument sûr et certain.

Et bien mademoiselle, reprit le colonel de sa voix doucereuse, allez-vous enfin nous dire comment s'ouvre cette porte ? Et comment disposer de la force dégagée par le trésor qu'elle contient ?

Pour que vous massacriez des milliers de personnes ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! Et puis de toute façon, la force destructrice des sept dieux s'abattrait aussi sur vous !

Non, car je connais le moyen de me protéger, ainsi que les personnes que j'aurai choisies. Vous souvenez-vous ? Il tira les dernières pages du journal d'Evans de sa poche. Il avait trouvé la clef de l'énigme…

Mais il me faut savoir comment ouvrir cette porte, aussi…

Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne connais pas le moyen !

Tss tss tss…petite menteuse. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous laisser croupir ici jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez raisonnable. Ou que votre ami le professeur Jones arrive sur son cheval blanc pour vous sauver. Nous le cueillerons juste à point pour lui soutirer les informations que vous ne voulez pas nous livrer. Le colonel fit un signe à ses soldats pour que tous sortent de la pièce. Indy se colla au mur.

Dans une heure nous reviendrons. C'est une femme, elle aura tellement peur qu'elle nous dira tout sans problèmes.

C'est que vous ne la connaissez pas, pensa Indy en souriant pour lui. A peine furent-ils éloignés, qu'il entra dans la salle vide pour desserrer les liens de Lily. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand il lui enleva son bâillon, elle se mit à crier :

Ils savent que… Indy la fit taire en l'embrassant.

Tu me raconteras tout ça après, chuchota-t-il. Viens. Il finit de couper ses liens et la tira par la main pour sortir à l'air libre. Il faut se dépêcher, on doit aller jusqu'à la mer !

Mais pour quoi faire ? Je suis pieds nus je te le rappelle !

Les trois statues bien sûr ! Ils montèrent dans la jeep et foncèrent en déplaçant des nuages de poussière. Lily se retourna :

Les allemands ! Ils nous suivent ! Cria-t-elle.

Prends ça, dit-il en sortant un fusil du coffre. Et vise bien !

Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !

Il est armé, il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer ! Lily s'exécuta.

La première voiture fit un écart dangereux et fonça s'exploser dans un rocher. Indiana avait assisté au spectacle depuis son rétroviseur.

- Bravo ! Bien visé, ma grande ! Lily rajusta son fusil et atteint en pleine tête le conducteur de la deuxième voiture, qui alla zigzaguer dans les cailloux, empêchant la dernière voiture d'avancer. Indy réussit à les semer et gara sa jeep sous les falaises, ayant emprunté un chemin escarpé pour descendre jusqu'à la mer. Un petit bateau les attendait, chargé de pièces de boeuf.

Monte là-dedans, dit-il en la poussant. Lily esquissa un mouvement de dégoût à la vue des carcasses.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Les offrandes, bien sûr !

Pardon ?

Oui ! Les trois statues sont sous la mer désormais, et ce soir il nous faudra leur faire des offrandes, non ? C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Les pêcheurs m'ont indiqué où se trouvaient les statues.

Et bien sûr, il va falloir que je plonge ?

Oui, puisque les statues sont sous l'eau.

Dans cette tenue ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant le tissu de sa nuisette.

Désolé que les nazis ne t'aient pas laissé le temps de te changer, mais oui. Lily fit une moue dépitée.

Des offrandes à des statues sous l'eau, on aura tout vu.

Indiana, en quelques coups de rames, était arrivé près d'un rocher affleurant à la surface de l'eau. En réalité, c'était la tête de la plus grande des trois statues. Il enleva ses bottes, son blouson et son chapeau pour plonger dans l'eau. Il remonta à la surface après quelques instants.

Passe-moi un des morceaux.

Ouf, mais ça pèse une tonne cette carcasse-là !

C'est là tout l'intérêt ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il après être remonté une nouvelle fois de sous l'eau. Ces carcasses font le poids idéal pour déclencher le mécanisme du pied.

Pardon ?

Oui, elles pèsent le poids exact de celles utilisées dans les cérémonies antiques, dit-il en sortant tant bien que mal la deuxième carcasse du bateau. Il replongea sous l'eau.

Comment le sais-tu ?

J'ai étudié, tu sais. Accessoirement, je suis professeur. Il plaça la troisième carcasse au pied de la troisième statue. Les stèles sur lesquelles elles étaient posées s'affaissèrent toutes en même temps de quelques centimètres.

Que c'est-il passé ?

La porte est à moitié ouverte, je présume. Il nous faudra attendre ce soir pour actionner le mécanisme des statuettes. Indy fit mine de remonter sur le bateau et prit la main de Lily pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'entraîna avec lui sous l'eau en rigolant.

Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dit-elle en remontant sur le bateau, les cheveux dégoulinants.

Personne ne saura où nous sommes avant ce soir ; profitons-en un peu.

Pour retourner à l'hôtel, oui. Je veux me changer, et relire un passage du journal d'Evans qui t'intéressera beaucoup.

Soit…soupira-t-il. Il remonta sur la barque. Ils reprirent la route de leur hôtel, essayant de passer inaperçus. Lily se changea et enfila un pantalon, vêtement un tant soit plus commode pour une expédition comme celle du soir qu'une nuisette. Elle sortit le journal d'Evans, chercha la page qu'elle souhaitait et se mit à la parcourir avec attention. Après quelques minutes, elle dit à Indiana Jones :

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu sais la force dont parlait le colonel ? En réalité, ce qui se trouve derrière le mur, c'est une force phénoménale capable de détruire quiconque n'est pas digne d'y toucher. Les sept dieux correspondent aux sept planètes surveillant cette arme : c'est-à-dire Séléné pour la Lune, Gaia pour la terre, Jupiter, Saturne, Mercure, Mars et Vénus. Ils surveillent Poséidon monté sur son fameux taureau. C'est lui qui a déclenché le raz-de-marée qui a fait disparaître l'île de Théra, autrement appelée l'Atlantide.

Je comprends mieux ce que recherchaient les Allemands. Et qui selon toi n'est pas digne de posséder cette arme ?

Cela, je ne le sais pas. Le colonel pense que ce sont les païens.

Oui, mais c'est idiot, nous sommes tous des païens de nos jours. En plus les nazis fonctionnent avec le christianisme.

C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Mais il semble, lui, avoir trouvé la solution pour se protéger.

Nous avons en tous les cas un avantage extrême sur eux, et ceci grâce à toi : eux ne savent pas l'heure précise à laquelle accomplir la cérémonie. Nous si, et je trouverai un moyen de les éloigner tandis que tu ouvriras la porte.

Et que ferai-je ensuite ?

Tu ne toucheras à rien tant que je ne serai pas revenu.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Et que faudrait-il donc faire, selon toi ?

Usez un peu de votre cervelle, voyons, Mister Jones, dit-elle avec un sourire. La violence ne nous mènera à rien ici. On se fera descendre avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans le labyrinthe. Il faut qu'ils croient avoir toutes les cartes en main, or j'en suis une, de carte. S'il m'ont à nouveau de leur côté il te croiront également hors-jeu, et tu pourras alors travailler pour nous. L'idéal serait qu'ils m'enlèvent et qu'ils te croient mort.

Et comment voudrais-tu faire ça ?

En nous trouvant sur leur chemin. En restant ici par exemple, car c'est le premier endroit où ils nous chercherons, nous n'avons pas été très fins sur ce coup-là.

Et moi, alors, je fais comment pour « faire semblant » d'être mort ? Lui lança-t-il avec un air narquois.

Un peu d'imagination, que diable ! Tu as vécu des aventures encore pires que celle-là, non ? Indy se mit à réfléchir, suivit le regard de Lily qui allait sans cesse de la table à lui, et comprit enfin qu'elle lui suggérait d'utiliser le plateau de thé comme gilet pare-balle. Il accrocha une ficelle à la poignée, qu'il passa autour de son cou, et cacha le plateau sous sa chemise, qui, pour une fois, était boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

Ingénieux système.

Je n'ai pas que des défauts, tu sais. Indy l'attira à lui.

Ce n'est pas très agréable, ce plateau.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Indiana et Lily attendirent que leur piège se referme sur eux. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les allemands débarquèrent dans leur chambre quelques heures plus tard. Heidberg, fidèle à son habitude, les avait suivis. Ils enlevèrent Lily qui se débattit pour la forme, et le colonel eut la joie d'avoir enfin éliminé son pire ennemi, le docteur Jones. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il était bien mort, tout à son bonheur, et tous repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus vers le Palais de Cnossos. Indiana se releva indemne, enfila sa besace, remit son chapeau d'un geste sûr, et prit le même chemin qu'eux, quelques mètres plus en arrière. Deux gardes restèrent en faction devant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Il ne fut pas difficile à Indiana Jones de les éliminer dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il pénétra dans le Palais, dans le noir le plus complet. Il n'avait pas pris de torches pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais il connaissait maintenant les ruines comme s'il y avait vécu, à force de s'y être perdu. Au loin, des voix résonnaient. Indy avança encore, et observa la scène. Jelinek tenait en joue Elise qui avait les mains attachées derrière le dos. Elle était face à la Porte, et tout le monde attendait en retenant son souffle qu'il soit vingt deux heures et dix-sept minutes très précises. Indiana remarqua que les trois statuettes s'étaient abaissées de quelques centimètres. Certainement grâce à aux offrandes.

Le colonel Jelinek tenait dans sa main gantée une montre à gousset. Les sept Planètes s'alignèrent enfin parfaitement au dessus de la Porte. Un rayon de lumière venu d'on ne sait où toucha Lily, puis la Porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grondement. Derrière la Porte, il y avait bien, comme l'avait présumé Indiana Jones, un taureau d'or gigantesque, entouré de sept statues géantes des dieux. Le rayon de lumière se refléta lors dans le taureau pour se diviser en sept, et éclairer les statues. Jelinek, qui n'avait plus besoin de Lily, la poussa en arrière et rentra dans la salle avec un sourire de ravissement. Les gardes le suivirent. Indiana en profita pour se faire voir de Lily, affalée sur le sol. Indy replaça autour de son cou le médaillon qui était tombé de la Porte, et lui délia les mains. Tous deux observèrent le déroulement des évènements.

Le colonel Jelinek s'approcha tout doucement de la statue, son revolver à la main. Indiana se déplaça instinctivement derrière Lily et lui tint le bras fermement. Le colonel s'approcha encore et tendit son autre main pour effleurer le taureau d'or avec un sourire de ravissement intense sur le visage. A l'instant même où son doigt sec toucha la statue gigantesque, un grondement intense s'en dégagea. Le colonel recula brusquement, mais le grondement s'amplifia. On aurait dit qu'il venait de l'intérieur de la terre et qu'il se rapprochait à une vitesse phénoménale. Soudain la statue d'or se trouva projetée violemment dans les airs par un jet de lave en fusion d'un diamètre incommensurable. Voyant cela, Indy tira Lily avec force :

Cours ! Lily cours !

La jeune fille eut juste le temps de voir le colonel Jelinek se faire engloutir par une masse visqueuse et d'un orange intense. Indiana la tira par la main et ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Les soldats qui n'avaient pas été paralysés par la peur les suivaient de peu. La lave en fusion se déroulait dans les couloirs à une vitesse vertigineuse, engloutissant tout sur leur passage. L'un après l'autre, les soldats allemands disparurent sous les vagues rouges en poussant des hurlements. Indiana et Lily couraient toujours plus vite, mais la lave se rapprochait encore. La chaleur était étouffante, Lily suffoquait, Indy suait à grosses gouttes. La sortie du palais n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. L'air frais leur arriva au visage. Mais la vague les touchait presque. Lily stoppa net.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Cours, on y est presque ! Hurla Indy en la tirant de toutes ses forces. D'une voix étrangement très calme, la jeune fille lui répondit :

On ne craint rien. Et elle le prit dans ses bras. Au moment même où la vague les submergea, son médaillon émit un rayon de lumière aveuglant, qui les entoura tous deux comme d'un écran protecteur. Indy avait fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces. De longues secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit l'un après l'autre :

On est morts?

Non. Le disque nous a protégés. Indiana regarda autour de lui, et détacha ses bras de la taille de Lily. La lave s'était figée autour d'eux, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un gouffre d'une parfaite sphéricité.

Efficace, ton truc.

Indiana tâta la pierre, et voyant qu'elle n'était pas chaude, grimpa d'un bond leste en haut du gouffre. Il se pencha pour prendre la main de Lily et l'attirer à lui. Le spectacle qui se déroulait autour d'eux était impressionnant : il n'y avait, à l'endroit où se trouvait le palais auparavant, plus qu'une montagne de pierre noire. Tout avait disparu, le paysage était lugubre, lunaire.

Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer toutes les fouilles. Ça va durer encore longtemps, conclut Indy dans un rire. Il prit Lily par la taille, et la reconduisit vers la jeep.

II


End file.
